


Some people just like to watch the world burn

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: River and Lady Me spend time together on the brink of destruction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



River isn't sure what to make of the woman who calls herself Me. She's always been intrigued by immortals. This one is pricklier than the usual fare, but there's nothing River likes to unwrap more than a cactus fruit. The prize inside is sweeter for the effort of sneaking past the thorns.

"It's nice," Me admits, watching the supernova over their heads. Curious timelock effect. River hasn't deciphered that yet, either. The explosion is trapped within a loop of forty astonishing seconds, bright and colourful, and deadly should the wave of destruction ever reach the world where they sit and watch. It won't, though, not ever, not until River has deciphered that mechanism.

"I thought you might." She passes the bottle back to her companion. She can't remember where they liberated this one, or the last three. Some storehouse from some petty warlord. She really should remember better, but the last bottle went down so tasty and smooth. All she wants to do now is watch the light show and chat with her new friend. "You said the Doctor was the one who turned you this way? You're not the first."

"It's been so long I don't remember the details, but I remember that. And you still like him, do you?"

"Like is the wrong word. I adore him, even when I'm trying to kill him."

Me laughs. "You're not alone there, either. Have you met any incarnation of the Master yet? There's one I think you'd like. She's your type of bad news. You definitely have the same terrible taste in men."

"Then please, my dear, introduce me. After I'm sober." She takes the bottle back and just holds it, enjoying the warmth and the company and the sight of potential devastation above them, not yet ready to unfold.


End file.
